Before Elsword
by dlamp
Summary: A series of one-shots about the lives of the characters of Elsword before the game's beginning.


"Come on Elsword! Get up!" Elsword struggled to get back up again; his body on the verge of giving out. He was bruised all over and felt as if he was bleeding almost everywhere. He had been tasting blood in his mouth for the last twenty minutes of the sparring match. It was probably the twentieth… no, _fiftieth_ time Elsword had heard Elsa scold him today. The two were sparring so she could gauge Elsword's skills, and as usual Elsword was getting the crap kicked out of him. Thank god it was just the two of them in the forest today, if anyone from the Red Knights or El Explorer's saw him he just might die of embarrassment. It didn't seem like he'd win this time, but he rarely ever did. Elsa was _way_ stronger than him and _way_more experienced in every way. She had practically turned him into a rag doll during their fight. The pain was barely there to him, he had taken so many beatings during these intense training sessions that he was used to it. That and he had lost feeling in every part of his body after getting hit so many times today. Though that didn't change the fact he could barely move and was struggling to even lift his sword. He had gotten a few hits off of Elsa, but she barely showed signs of fatigue. All he noticed was the few cuts around her stomach and legs. Using up the last of his strength, he charged at her again aiming a swing to her stomach, but she easily dodged it and gave Elsword a hard punch to his chest, then following it up by cutting his stomach with her sword. Elsword dropped like a fly, too tired to go on.

"I... I give..." He moaned, losing consciousness. Elsa sighed and shook her head, giving a wry smile at her stubborn brother.

"Should really know when to stop fighting Elsword, you're lucky I was holding back or you just might be dead." She said as they traveled to their home. Elsword knew he should had stopped fighting a long time ago, but what kept him going was his pride. He knew he'd lose the very second he raised his sword against her, but he was determined to prove that he was able to hold his own fighting her. He wanted to prove he was capable of being the next Captain of the Red Knights. It was actually pretty rare the two were ever together. She was always off on missions for the Red Knights, leaving Elsword to train alone. He made a promise to train in the way of the sword every day and he kept it. Rain or shine he was seen outside swinging his dulled sword on trees, or at the wild animals, or against some of the willing members of the Red Knights or El Explorers, a group he was keen on joining after his training was finished. She sparred with him every time they had time together to make sure he was keeping his promise and she was always pleased to see he had improved, even if he got creamed every time they fought. But hey, he was only eleven, she was twenty, it was obvious who the winner would be.

Elsword blacked out before they even got to the house, and when he came to, he was bandaged up and in his bed. He saw Elsa sitting near his bed, reading a book. "What'cha readin' Sis?" He asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse.

"Nothing really, just a book on basic magic." She replied. Elsword gave her a look, confused.

"Magic? But you're the Captain of the Red Knights, you're the best person to ever use a sword that I know. Why do you wanna' learn magic when you can just beat up whoever you want?"

"It's called having balance Elsword," She answer impatiently. "If I rely on my sword skills too much it creates a weakness in my abilities to deal with magic and other things, so I figure I should at least _learn_a little bit about for my own safety." She closed the book and gave him that cold, scolding look she always gave him if he did something stupid. "Who knows, someone could be a really good swordsman if they learn to balance themselves with both the sword and magic." Elsword just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I choose swords over wussy magic any day." He said, earning him a bop on the head by his sister. "Hey." He complained. Elsa just smiled. It was times like these that Elsword liked. Despite her extremely intense training and cold attitude at times, she was still nice to him every now and again. The two got on each other's nerves a lot, but they were both pretty short-tempered and reckless, so it was only natural. Most of their spars were from steam they needed to blow off, which usually ended in Elsword losing badly to his sister since she was stronger than him in almost every way he could think of. But after the battle was over, she always helped him home and took care of him. She was the best sister in the world to him, no one was better than her. Not in a fight, and not at home.

It was quiet for a while before Elsword finally decided to say something. "Hey Sis..."

"Hm?"

"Y'know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." She said, kissing his forehead. "I know." She started to walk out of the room. "Get some rest Elsword, I have a few days off and we got a full day training tomorrow. I don't need you tired."

"Yeah yeah..." He said tiredly. "You better be happy beating me up and ordering me around while you still can, 'cause I'm gonna' beat you one day and be the new captain of the Red Knights, so there!" He stuck out his tongue and grinned.

"Heh, sure Elsword, sure."


End file.
